User talk:RainbowFirebird
Hello DirtyBird Welcome! If you need any help, please talk to someone other than me. [[User:Mr. Ikk|'Ikk']]''' (talk)''' 20:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hello, RainbowFirebird! So you came to the Wiki, huh? There's not much activity going on. But from time to time, Natiscool (you should know him from the Forums) or I will pop in to drop an edit. JSquish, as you might know, is currently our main administrator. He and Nat are the ones to talk to in case of emergencies. Natiscool also created the page Wiki Problems to address problems, like coding, vandalism, or cleanup. Remember SuperPygmy and Mslurr? They are also administrators on the Wiki, but best not to disturb them. Or SP's fletchos will get cold. The admins of PGF (saints and PCow) are also admins. As for the other users, an old user is Haroldrocks. Unlike the rest of the users, Haroldrocks seems to have disappeared. Harold was once a frequent editor, but has not appeared for more than 6 months. And Robot Sword is another user. RS is a semi-frequent contributor who's been on the Wiki for a long time. MagcargoMan is one of the first editors on the Wiki, and has created many, many pages. Mag is an admin on the Wiki. And a lot of the users on the Forums (FusionFall, Ikk, Nat, and ME) are also on the Wiki. Say hello to everyone! Gregory Exploit 21:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys! Thanks for the warm welcome, all of you! I'm glad to be a part of another Pocket God site. It's good to see so many familiar members. Anyway, I should probably go, so I can make my first edits! See you guys around! RainbowFirebird 22:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) If you didn't know, the Forums actually created tthe Wiki. It was a joint effort by BCow, saints, SP, and mslurr. And Natiscool eventually became a member, and JSquish/MagcargoMan took over some admin-y duties. By the way, congratulations on your first badge, RFB! Badges are not important; they're for logging milestones, like "100th edit" or "50 pictures added" or "I finally took a break". Nonetheless, they are a nice touch to the Wiki. Thanks to JSquish, the Wiki has a badge system. By the way, did you notice that you received a message in the lower left corner? Whenever someone edits your talk page, like I'm doing now, that message pops up to notify you. An excellent touch! :grin: :rolleyes: :cool: Drat, there is no emoticon system on the Wiki! Gregory Exploit 22:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha, nice, Greg. My edits probably will be more proofreading than content. But it's clear that you guys know plenty to take care of the content. :D RainbowFirebird 23:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) "You guys" as in "IPod Fan, JSquish, and MagcargoMan". Those three users made like 70-90% of the content. :P Gregory Exploit 23:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) So I'd noticed. :P The point is, there are people who are way better than me at writing content. I'm gonna be more of a proofreader. RainbowFirebird 23:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome, thats about all I can say :D. Natiscool 08:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC)